Alkylated, alkylolated triazine compositions have been known for over forty years. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,357 shows the reaction products of a host of triazines with a substantial plurality of different aldehydes and alkylated with a plurality of compounds containing at least one alcoholic hydroxy group. More particularly, this U.S. patent shows the preparation of methylated, methylolated melamine compositions. Because of the substantial number of variables such as the selection of the particular reactants, the mole ratios, the conditions of reaction and the like, a veritable myriad of different products can be produced. These products range from simple compounds such as hexakismethoxymethyl melamine which is a monomeric material but which is capable of being converted into a resinous material or which can be used with other polymeric materials as a cross-linking agent, to other reaction products which are, in fact, resinous which resinous materials result from the condensation reaction of terminal moieties in the triazine material such as the methoxymethyl groups or the methylol groups reacting with one another or with themselves. In the condensation reaction methanol may be given off or water or both.